Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page Archive (every 20 turns I'll put turns and algorithm results there) Discusion Page South Scandinavia and Athens country pages. '''Map ' ' City state of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *Color: red *Size: 8,973px *State is local trade power (2) and only has Local garrison (2) Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:5,104px *State is local trade power (2) and military is non existent (0) Southern Scandinavian Union ''- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a.'' Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 8,631px *Union is local trade power (2) and only has Local garrison (2) The united Bafour (Mandé) tribes of Ouad Naga and Nouakchott- ruled by Chief Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Gon circa 2 weeks due to my real life job. *Color:'' Bright Yellow'' *Size:5,094 *Tribe is local trade power (2) and it has local garrison (1) Tribes of Sarmatians - ruled by Chief Ismael Perez (Talk) 01:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *Color: Green *Size: 5,134px *Tribe is local trade power (2) and military is non existent (0) Kingdom of 'Ulster- ' Rules by King Brian O'Donnell *Color: Irish Green *Size: 5,437px *Economy is unstable (1) and military is non existent (0) *'Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join!' Latin Roma - '' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''Color:pale orange'' *Economy is unstable (1) and military is non existent (0) Non-player unified Countries: United Saxonia and Cimbri ''- light pink'' Semba Prussians -'' Consistent purple'' Kingdom of Umbria - Azure blue Carthage - Blue Liburni-Dalmati - brown-green stripes Epirus '- ''Brown with columbian blue dots '''Greek city-states - Columbian blue Macedonian hegemony - Periwinkle blue Thraki hegemony - Light purple Scythia (not discovered) - Grey Kingdom of Lydia - Celadon green Phrygia - Palatinate purple Hittites (not discovered) - grey Urartu - Electric blue Colchis - Olive drab green Assyria - Russet brown Phoenicia - Consistent pink Egypt - Sangria brown Kush - Tyrian purple 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many Greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe alliance of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. '1,000 B.C. *'Celtic tribes all over the Europe start thinking about unification, main centers of celts are Gaul, Iberia, Hibbernia, England and Central Europe.' *'United Tribes of Illyria, Dacia and Thrace formed their kingdoms.' *'NPC that exist but were not mentioned: Egypt, Nubia, Assyria, Phoenicia, Babylon, Hittites, Hebrew, Armenian Kingdom, Pannonia, Eastern and Western Slavs, Scandinavian people.' Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved slightly. Religion is becoming a tad more interesting to the people. Athens: After securing hegemony in Hélade, Athenian tyrant turned his attention to economy. Agriculture is weak because of mountains, hills and valleys. Darius ordered every landowner to use only the best tools and sow most efficient species. Traders are encouraged to expand their business. Timber is bought, and in next years Athens are planning to construct fleets and colonize fertile lands in Aegean and maybe Mediterranean seas. Jutes: The King wants to talk with the Danes and other tribes further to the north (the Swedes, Geats and Goths). But since economy is very poorly equipped, all he can do is organize people to use better iron tools and organize groups of people to go to land previously blank. He still sent a few presents to the Danes' chief. The Danes, who have yet to form a nation, is promised a second king to balance the power between Danes and Jutes (this diarchy system's constitutional form is currently used in OTL Andorra). Fishing continues to dominate the economy and many fishermen are encouraged to sail north to strengthen ties with tribes residing in south and west Norway plus south Sweden through the people instead of the kings. Lithuanian tribe: The chief of the strongest Lithuanian tribe improve agriculture and absorb many small tribes to double the size of his domains. Sarmatians: '''Main tribes leaders decides to leave they homelands and move to fertile north-west lands. They vote for Chief Leader which now can decide for all tribes. Before hike priests sacrifices an ox. Sarmatians met a lot of small tribes and offered to join them and they have to agree. 990 B.C. '''City state of Sparta established David becomes a king of Israelites and establishes Jerusalem as capital city of Kingdom of Israel Bafor tribes: Coastal farming techniques are improved quite a bit, but is still poor over all. River and coastal fishing techniques are improved slightly. Hegemony occurs in the nation as tribal elders meet in Ouad Naga. Athens: Agriculture is still weak, and big part of food is imported by traders. To change this, farming techniques are still being improved, land reform ideas apear in public and are widely discussed. Main idea is to take land and slaves from people and give it to a polis, then whole community should work on these lands and everyone gets amount of food depending on size of lands and amount of slaves. Tyrrant agrees this should be at least tested. First attempts made on Crete. Port of Pyrheus expanded to hold more ships and resources. Trade depots and settlements built on Aegean islands and Crete is almost ready to become gates of colonization. Settlers are prepared for upcoming voyages. Jutland: Yes, this is the new name. The king decides to continue supporting agriculture, in particular fish caught is increasingly bred and grown in lakes instead of just caught and consume. Crops are still being grown. There are no plans for settlers, although the Faroe Islands have been found recently and the natives, if any, are swiped off the islands to Jutland, where they are given land, while some fishermen are permanently residing there. The king extends the proposal to the greater Scandinavian region, including the Danes in the Danish Archipelago and Scania, the Swedes and Geats in OTL Mainland Sweden, the Gutes on the island of Gotland, and the Norwegians in western and southern Norway. Each tribe will be represented by its chief in a Council instead of having only one king for the whole region. Other tribes in the region, most notably the Angles and Saxons residing in OTL Schleswig-Holstein, is promised limited autonomy. Reactions to union proposal: Some Danes from the Danish archipelago are interested in union, to have bigger importance, they want to form their "state" first, and only then join Jutes. So now Jutii league is formed and Jutland's king is welcomed to negotiate exact conditions of union. (form of government, Jutii positions there and stuff) The tribes to north have very loose and divided political organization (It's like a warning, think what could go wrong), but those from the island of Gotland accept. Angles are asking for autonomy as it's promised and Saxons refuse as they don't think they'll benefit from this union. Lithuanian confederation: Many Lithuanian tribe join the stronger tribe into a loose confederation of tribe called the Lithuanian confederation, a council is formed but do not have much power on the many tribes, but thank to our cultural simularity, we share different law and the language. The number of cultivated land increase and the chief of the leading tribe seek the expansion of the confederation in the north and the south.The fishing fleet slightly grow. The chief of the strongest tribe de facto control the confederation. Sarmatians:'Main focus into agriculture and fishing. Chief Leader sent some squads to explore northern lands. Sarmatians reached cost of Crymea and expanded on eastern part of this region but at the moment the are no ambitious to expand further. Explorers returned and they found out that northern lands are thinly populated so they started preparing to expand there. 980 B.C. *'King of Egypt dies. *'Gotland federation becomes even more unstable after one of Tribal leaders got killed.' *'Jutii League representatives would like to know, how many leaders there will be and how many they will get in the council. The tribes to north have very loose and divided (thats why they are so colorful) political organization, but those from the island of Gotland accept. Angles are asking for autonomy as it was promised.' *'Sarmatians and Lithuanian tribes have 1/3 of economical development, Jutland has 2/3 of economical development. One more post and ep is up.' Athens: After new ways of farming that have been tested in Crete appeared to be really good and worth to try, communities in Greece mainland also start adopting the system. Along with community establishment, more tools were needed so traders had more income and their business also expanded. Tyrant Darius knows he will not live forever, so he wants to make everything that is possible to get some oversea colonies, small naval army established to support settlers and the first ships set sail to the Thracian and Lydian lands. Their goal is to get some lands on both sides of the'' Hellesponthes and Vosporos. Also, tyrant orders to double the size of Crete's fleet, to expand trading capabilities and set up longer routes. Agreement signed with Assyria to establish trans-Babyllonian trade route where traders would only have to pay once, both states will benefit from this. Also trade routes are set on land, Athens seek to sign agreements with surrounding city-states, later including Illyria, Macedonia and Thrace to make trade in the north more profitable. '(Athens now became local trade power)(Athenian military is now garrison sized)' '''Bafor tribes:' We explore a 4x4 px (total 16 pixels in total) strip to the north of our coast line. Trade is offered to the local folk of that zone. Coastal farming techniques are improved, but is still modest over all. River and coastal fishing techniques are improved noticeably, but are still poor. The tribes begin to unify more and religion become more important. (Bafor Tribes now became local trade power)(Bafor Tribes have got used to their surrounding enviroment and now they know more lands.) Lithuanian Confederation: '''The Lithuanian tribes are all except some minor tribe a part of the confederation, the confederation motivate trade in the confederation territory. The tribe outside the confederation are closely dependant upon the confederation and also receive benefit from trade and adopt the advance in agriculture made by the confederate members. We start to trade with the Prussian and Livonian tribe. '''Southern Scandinavian Union: The Governing Council consisting of the leaders of the Jutes and the Danes is looking forward to more improvements in agriculture and fishing. Fishing becomes less dependent on the sea and moves over to fish that are raised in lakes. They also look forward to a more or less democratic election in Gotland to elect a new leader of the entire island so to have Gutes to join the Union, as they have agreed last turn. (Southern Scandinavian Union now became local trade power.) Negotiation for the official terms is still going on. A military is starting to be built up. Most of it will be the navy, and the army is also growing up. By 973 BC there would be 5,000 of navy manpower and 3,000 of the army. (Hope that's not too much) Exploration is still minimum, and the only voyage is to the east (979 BC - 973 BC) of some tens of fishermen that reached Hiiumaa and Saaremaa in OTL Estonia and Aland Islands. They did all returned. The lands were proclaimed part of the Union's territory, and flags are raised there. About twenty navy soldiers are sent to each island with settlers and crops. The parliament for Jutland is formed (if it hasn't been there yet) through a election. Women can participate in this election. The role of the parliament is to deal with internal affairs, and the king can veto the parliament's decision. Settlers arived successfully but here, they have encountered that most of the lands are already settled by Estonians, who were and still are coming from Siberia. Although west coast of both islands is not really good for farming, so settlers are free to build something there. Lithuanian Confederation: '''Several Latvian and Prussian tribes on the border of the confederation join it after a decade of trade and cultural exchange. Some religious belief are exchange between the different people but the military stay a tribe matter as no unified conferate army exist yet. The facto leader of the confederation had a son in 977 BC and is traveling a lot with his father to make deal with exterior tribe, in the futur, it will influence his judgement over the confederation. The innovation in agriculture continue to spread in the Baltic area beyond the Confederation frontier but trade stay chaotic with mechant reaching as far as Estonia '''Sarmatians: Attention of tribes still on improving agriculture and fishing. Chief Leader sends some squads to explore Crimea and closest part of Caucasus. Tribes continuous to expand and takes additional 43px land and additional 6px land in Crimea. There are news in Chief Leader family too - he marries a woman from rich merchants family and after some time twins are born - girl and boy. Squads returns from Caucasus with news that there is big nation called Colchis. Chief leader sends some people to agree for collaboration. People of upper Colchis agree that trade between them and Sarmatians should be expanded. 970 B.C. *'Umbrian tribal chiefs, after seing that Rome is very passive decide to unite and create new Kingdom of Umbria. Small armies from all over new kingdom along with three messengers traveled to Rome and proclaimed free Umbria. As Roman leader was not in the city, and there is no armies, secondary leader had to accept it and give up the territories. (751 px in total) ' *'Famous Illyrian noble trader and traveler published his works about tribes that live in central Europe along with some maps. (Map improved) ' *'King David of Israelites dies and is succeded by King Solomon. ' *'New King in Assyria. ' *'Following example of Danes and Jutii league, Tradesmen league is formed from independent traders settlements in Scandinavia and on Baltic sea coast. (some territories are not yet marked because no players explored them) ' *'Jutii League signs agreement with Tradesmen league to expand trade between both Leagues. ' *'Jutii League leaders are still waiting for Jutlands proposition on Union condition. ' *'Angles of Southern Scandinavian Union are willing to negotiate autonomy conditions.' *'As Colchis shares their knowledge about surrounding lands with Sarmatians, big portion of Caucasus is now considered discovered and explored.' Bafor tribes: '''The hogemany unifys the people of the land. We continue to explore and cover a a 5x5 px (total 25 pixels in total) strip to the north of our coast line. Millet is offered to the local folk of that zone in exstange for there loyalty. A 3 ship Felucca fishing fleet is made. Millet is traded with southern tribes for wood. Explorers explore a zone 2x2px (total 4 pixels in total) strip to the south of our coast line. '''Athens: Internal affairs: Land reform at last finished in all Athenian lands, lands and slaves that belong to the state are also used for farming. And income goes directly to the budget. Tyrant now wants to reform politics. The most important position will be King, he will have five secretaries from different political groups that will be responsible for: Economy, Military, Administration, Colonial administration and citizen wellfare.' External affairs:' Colonist fleet at last reaches shores of Helesphontes and Vosporos, in the name of Darius they offer leaders of Thrace personal union with him for some lands on both straits. Other part of the navy with soldiers land on the Lydian side of both straits and establish small colonies there. It is expected to get rights to these lands by diplomacy. Ports, settlements and trade depots are built there. And ships now bring more greeks here. Now it is like 4 different colonies, with 10px each, but in future it is planned to merge it to two polis's, one for each strait. Fleets of Crete reach Cyprus and Lybian coasts, establishing colonies there (20px each). The Explorer ship sails all over the Hospitable Sea and establishes colony in Taurus (40px) meeting strange people, they named them Sauromats. For now greeks will only explore Sauromatic culture and language, but trade and colaboration is possible in the future. Military: Military technology is upgraded to be defensive power (2). Regular army formation begins. 200 Hippeis for shock attack are recruited from Athenian nobility. 1'000 hoplite warriors, 1'000 peltast skirmishers and 1'000 regular pikemen start training for army reserves all over greece and are expected to be perfect army backbone if needed. In case of war generals are willing to recruit 3000-4000 psiloi. (they carry equipment and can serve as skirmishers) After training 2 years, warriors can go home and continue working until called for service. Crete archers for now are not being recruited despite their famous skills. Naval army that was mentioned before is now reinforced to 10 ships and 1500 men in case of war with Lydia ir Thrace. Southern Scandinavian Union: The Page has been created (see Southern Scandinavian Union (AltE)) and the Union officially replaces the Jutii League. This Union is unitary, the whole union represents one sovereign nation. Which means I now control this union and not only Jutland, in other words, all of the former Jutii League becomes orange. (Conditions?-'There is only one common institution, the Governing Council, every other things remains independent') Accession of Gotland is still pending as the civil war shows no signs of stopping. The Angles will have their representative in the Governing Council, but their vote will only be counted half of a normal vote. On a sunny day the King of the Danes suddenly declares he's gay, and in sympathy the King of the Jutes declare homosexuality legal as well as same-sex marriage in general. Polygamy is also illegalised in both member kingdoms. The economic operation with the Tradesmen League is continued, and the Governing Council hopes a common governing body can span between both leagues and the two leagues can develop better ships to counter the growing economy of Lithuania. The military is upgraded to Local garrison, with 2,000 men added to the army and 3,000 men added to the military. This combined military is used to conquest the rest of Zealand, attack the Frisians residing in the east of Zealand close to the Sound, and conquer the few islands to the west of Jutland (which looks blank). Bornholm is also attacked.' (Tradesmen union is there, are you sure?)' The western part of Hiiumaa, Saaremaa and the Aland islands are all settled, and barriers are set at the border. Exploration takes place in Scania (southernmost OTL Sweden), where most areas are still blank. With trade cooperation, the economy of the Union is improving at a faster rate than before. Fish are exported to lands far away, where the king have little idea of their residents. (About Only part of Zealand and western islands were conquered. (See extended ruled: expansion limits) *'Post-event: '''Jutish aristocracy is heavily disappointed in their king because of homosexuality, some of them arrive to former Jutish central city and announce: "-We thought this kind of relationship is only acceptable in uncivilized Germania and Teutonia but somehow, this point of view that our ancestors maintained to increase the size of community, changed in just few decades. We are heavily disappointing and refuse to be part of this nation" After this, about 100 men of aristocracy left to the east, along with their families, personal armies and ships. *'The King of the Danes is gay, not the king of the Jutes! Regards, Laptop Zombie 10:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC)' '''Sarmatians: '''After agreement signed with Colchis Sarmatians got better tools so economy improved. Chief Leader sends some squads to fully explore Crimea which meet two groups of peoples - Greeks of Athenasis which are very strange, because they event don't have horses and cimmerians which are very similar to them. Chief Leader send some mans to agree for cooperation but they do not return. From Colchis they also find out that in the other side of the sea there is a very rich empire called Lydia so he sends there delagation to agree for trading. Results are very good, sides agrees about trade relationships between these two sides. Sarmatians are expanding further 46px in southern cost of Crimea. Finally in 961 B.C. Chief Leader meets with Colchis leader and agrees about not only economic, but also military cooperation. Finally he offers marriage between his son and Colchis chief's only daughter, doing that he wants to unite both nations into union. '''Colchis leader is not too excited about uniting but to strengthen their friendship he agrees to their kids marriage and personal union' 960 B.C. *'Athenian king Darius after long reign of 50 years died at the age of 70' *'Libyan pharaophs start ruling Egypt.' *'Thraki hegemony leader, according to their traditional succession, can ask for a half of Athenian lands because of personal union and death of Darius, and so he does.' *'Lydian King considers greek colonists in lydian lands as insult: No peace for the invaders - he says. 5000 lydian men and 2000 phrygian mercenaries recruited and sent to march on Helesphontes.' *'After Umbrian tribes became independent, Latin tribes also start secretly mobilising to coup the Roman Etruski and take the state for themselves.' *'Nomads from North Africa start raiding Carthaginian settlements.' Athens: Internal affairs: after the passing of their king, Athenians establish history-writing as a form of written art and first historical work. "Rising of Helade" is published. Darius is succeded by his son, Drakon of Athenes. Military: Just after ceremony, Drakon has to decide what to do with both, Thrace and Lydia. He decides to get some time by negotiating with Thraki, and at that time set defences against Lydian King, 3,200 trained men and cavalry men, along with 4000 psiloi are called for service and sent to Hellesphontes where they will hold defence. Naval army, in case of victory, is expected to counter-attack and take Marmara region.(http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Algorithm_Results_%28AltE%29#War_over_Helesphontes_960_B.C. BattlePainful defeat for the Lydian army as Athenians not only manage to hold defences, but give a hard blow back and as expected, counter-attack with it's fleet. Lydia lost 512px of Marmara sea coast) Economy: Secretaries of Administration, Economy and Wellfare are suggesting that slaves of the greek nationality, could buy they freedom or get it after serving in military and becoming Metics. Metics then should also be provided with rights to buy citizenship or get it for serving in military. Slaves of non-greek nationalities should have rights to only be metics. This way it is expected to raise bigger population of free citizens, that should also expand the economy. Traders across the country start actively establishing fishing, hunting and even gathering business. Expansion: expansion in Hellesphontes and Vosporos stoped due to upcoming fights. Taurus, Cyprus and Libyan colony expanded by 65px each. Travelers also found that cypriots are actually happy about the fact that they have a chance to settle in new cities and so settlements there expand faster. (Similar culture) Trade is proposed to Sauromatians and first contact with Cimmerians. Bafor tribes: We annex and assimilate the the exsplored zones of 2x2px (total 4 pixels in total) strip to the south of our coast line and 5x5 px (total 25 pixels in total) strip to the north of our coast line. Millet is offered to the local folk of that zone in exstange for there loyalty. There is now a 12 ship Felucca fishing fleet is made. Millet is traded with southern tribes for wood. Explorers explore a zone of 10px all around the outside of our new national boundary. A minor garrison force is set up armed with spears and stone axes. The chief dies of old age and his son Bupti takes over. *'Post event:' Minor groups of settlers come to Bafor asking for the place to live, they bring news about the new powerful kingdom far to the east that caused major migration to the east. *'Bafor reaction: '''The settlers are welcomed in, but are watched closley for the time beeing. The news of the eastern nation is noted. '''Lithuanian confederation: ' The Lithuanian tribal king who created the confederation die from natural cause and his son succeed him with the idea of a united nation with at least a common military and a parliament with small power. The idea of a unified Lithuanian state is propose and quickly start to gain support among the mass and in some Prussian and Latvian tribes under the confederation influence if a compromise can be made (the Latvian area and some Prussian area). Trade with the Rus and the other Baltic tribes increase, the trade with the Germain also slowly start. The navies of the coastal tribes increase to counter the Scandinavian traders. (Lithuanian confederation now became local trade power) Southern Scandinavian Union: To counter the Lithuanian navy, our trading team is increased in size by twice. Continue expansion westwards on Zealand. The first exploration team is formed, starting from across the Sound in OTL Malmo, Sweden. The aim is to completely record and understand Scania, probably in about 10 'real' years (which means by next turn all of Scania will be known). We also send some other exploration teams to the various settlements of the Tradesmen League to fully know its allies. Last time we tried to attack Tradesmen League was because we mistook them for the Frisians - the colors were so similar! The military is upgraded by one notch to Local Garrison. The attack on neutral Zealand is stopped, and we try improve our economy further. Finally, the very little settlements in Saaremaa and Hiiumaa and Aland is abandoned, with the lands given back to the natives. Finally, the King of the Danes marry his gay lover and has a son to maintain the line. His gay lover turns out to be a childhood friend of the King of the Jutes, and what happen is that this only strengthens the union. The Tradesmen League is noticed not to let the emigrating Jutish aristocrats to refuge there. Official apology is issued to the Lithuanian government for the occupation of Hiiumaa and Saaremaa and Aland, and we wish to establish an alliance with Lithuania. Accession of Gotland is still pending, as the war shows no signs of stopping. *Continue expansion westwards on Zealand. The attack on neutral Zealand is stopped <<>> *It is not actually a war in Gotland, it's like clans fighting for the throne. *About Scania, you actually could explore Smaland and then a small Scanian lands that are not still known will be "unlocked" faster. *'Post event:' Tradesmen league is not very happy about the fact that Scandinavians are trying to influence their internal affairs. Exploration teams are not allowed to go further than the markets or ports. Fearing that conflict can arise, Tradesmen union is strenghtening their positions in Baltic sea and negotiating with Teutonic and Prussian people for cooperation. Also they ask Lithuanian tribes three pixels of their coast to establish settlements and trade depots there, in exchange they will pay taxes and generate trade income (It is done to find allies and keep balance in the region) Kingdom of Ulster: 'King Brian O'Donnell of Donegal kills the king of Ulster, and assumes kingship of both Ulster and Donegal. Several chiefs refuse to acknowlagde him as king, and mount a war againest him. However, They are divided, and Brian uses this to his advantge, taking them out piece-meal. He begins building a strong military, and has his most loyal and military skilled supporters made into generals. Some are assigned to conquer Dublin, while others are to help him build a navy to conquer Wales. '''Sarmatians: '''After trade started with Lydians Sarmatians budget had a really big amount of income and people are more happy. Chief Leader receives a trade offer from these peoples of Athenasis and even if country wouldn't get so much income from that trade relationships is good thing so he agrees. From greeks he learns that big army is major power so ~3000 infranty, ~750 professional cavalry are raised. Also ~500 mans are send to greeks colony to learn be better sailors. Sarmatians need more lands so they expand and take last 21px near they homelands and aditional 72px in Crimea. There are also news about heir - he just participated in his first battle as commander and helped village defend from robbers. After some of sailors returns from greeks Chief Leader send some of his mans to explore coast of other side of sea. Finally just before 950 B.C. just before he fell in he do his most ambitious project - he sends some volunteers to expand Sarmatians first small 5px oversea colony. 950 B.C. *'African Nomads intensify raids in Carthage *'After loosing battle of Helesphonthes Lydian king got mad and merged his main army with 3,000 reserve mercenaries to personaly march on Athens' *'Thraki leaders are not happy about Drakon delaying land negotiations, rumors appear that they are secretly prepared for war' *'Latin tribes and other vassals of Etruscan tribes start a civil war to gain control over Rome' *'Kingdom of Umbria started funding official geographical research.' *'King Solomon of Israelites die and Judea separates from Israel' Bafor tribal confederacy:'''The tribes form a formal confederation under a single chieftain (Bupti). The new settlers are welcomed in, but are watched closely for the time beeing. The news of the eastern nation is noted. The worship of flamingos and pelicans takes off. We explore the coastline of Ras Nouadhibou and trade is made with a Berber tribe at OTL La Batterie. A mostly 10px wide zone around our national border. There is now a 22 ship Felucca fishing fleet and the local defense forces use ivory spear tips. A few explores and traders head for fellow Black tribes in OTL Boutilimit and Berber tribes at OTL Chinguetti. '''Athens: internal affairs and military: Slaves reform accepted and introduced into Athenian society. First greek slaves buy their freedom. Pre-reform metics are offered to settle or serve on the new Lydian lands in exchange for citizenship, this works, and few thousands new people arrive to settle in both strait polis's and 1,500 metic infantry reinforce the army and at last 500 crete archers are brought to lydia. Also, Drakon sends his good friend and a young general Elpis to command Athenian armies there. Expansion: 100px of Taurus and 95px of greek islands are colonised. Diplomacy: To avoid war with two states at once, Athens secretly negotiate with Thraki and demand to cede all of the marmaran sea islands to them (not depending to what state or who they belong), in exchange for 2,500px of greek-lydian land. Thraki leaders think that it is fair offer and accept. War: 9,300 men with Elpis in charge, march straight on the Lydian king to destroy him once and for all. Crushing and final victory of Athens in the Battle of Askania. Whole Lydian army eliminated. 678px of land can now be taken. Truce negotiations: Drakon sends messengers to a Lydian nobility (because their king was killed in action) offering peace for 2,000px of land, 1edp (yes, it can be traded/limited by truce just like military power) and a limitation of Lydian army to 5,000 men in times of peace. a MOD, I should ask players if Lydia agrees ''' *Lithuania: YES/NO *Roma: YES/NO *Scandinavia: Yes, for the sake of independence. *Bafor: YES *Ulster: YES/NO *Carthage: YES/NO '''Lithuanian confederation: The Lithuanian tribes unite under a single leader and Zivile become the first Lithuanian king. The Lithuanian parliament is created to give the idea that the tribal system still exist but the king have a veto. We accept the apologize of the Scandinavian but decline the alliance for now, however, we propose a trade pact between our two kingdoms and to draw trade influence. The Lithuanian royal army is created with 3000 soldiers who come from every corners of Lithuania. We aswer to the Prussian and the Teuton that we agree to let them establish a settlement as long as we profit it, a proposition of a "Baltic Kingdom" that include Prussia, Lithuania and Latvia is send to both countries. Many strategic trading settlements are established and the capital is established near OTL Jonave, *MOD About "Zivile" (or Živilė), I think you wanted to say queen, because it is female name. Roma Quadrata: the Romans try to keep control over the other tribes and to gain influence over the etrurians. They ask the other tribes for the establishment of peace between the latins and the Etrurians. they also give up the idea to the leaders of an Invasion of Umbria.Military and navy are built up. and 1000 man are recruited for the army. Southern Scandinavian Union: After knowing the nature of the conflict in Gotland, the Governing Council decided each clan can have its own representative in the Council. The alliance with Tradesmen League is broken. The trade pact will be considered if Lithuania officially declines the 3-pixel settlement offer from Tradesmen League, otherwise Lithuania would also be considered an enemy like Tradesmen League. We don't want to miss the opportunity, so we start to land in 'gray' western Scanian coast and expand eastwards (probably a half of our limit, so we can still improve the economy and get 1 edp). We get 1 edp for 1 turn without war. Fishing in the high seas is encouraged, and some fishermen and soldiers arrived in Ulster and give the Ulster King an offer for alliance. Sarmatians: '''Great Chief Leader dies and problems begins. Civil war starts for that what will be the next Leader of Tribes - Chief Leader son (who is next King of Cochis too) or his sister who is totally controled by Cimmerians nobility. Quick after death of CL colonies decleares independency and seperates from Lands of Sarmatia. Civil war changes from small battles to big war and Cimmeria take all teritories in Crimea. Colchis peoples takes all lands between Sarmatia and them and some of southern lands of Sarmatia. Then winter starts and war actions are interrupted and few nobility representatives are trying to make peace, but they are killed by Cimmerians(of course they say that people of Colhis did that) so when spring begins and snow melts lands of Sarmatia are splited - Colchis takes big part of them but eastern part now are lands of Cimmerians. Some Sarmatians just before that leaves lands and try to hide in Lydians lands but these lands are taken by Athens and all what left from sarmatians now are slaves. '''THIS IS THE END OF SARMATIA! Kingdom of Ulster: ' King Brian O'Donnell expands his kingdom south to OTL Dublin. The Naval force he has built up sets sail for Wales, and lands shortly afterwards. A small enclave of about 1000 men is established along with a settlement known as Donnell. Welsh tribes attack it, but are beaten off. Written records are kept of Ulsters History. Plans are laid to establish a settlement in Scotland. 'MOD Major changes in battle realism made. Some bonuses lowered (it was made before the first alg, so don't worry, no one had better score because of that) to imrpove alg. 940 B.C. *'Civil war in Rome ends as leader of Rome is back, Latin general escapes to Umbria.' *'Lydia agrees to the Athenian truce offer.' *'Sarmatia ceases to exist.' *'Illyria offers Rome to split Umbria into future "influence zones".' *'MSorry for late turn, map with Athenian, Scandinavian and Bafor territorial changes will be added later. This turn will last to 9th of January 22h UTC' *UPD: Land gain now depends on your role in battle.(Athens loose 512px of land conquered before this update) Athens: At last Lydian war ended. Athenian army sent to the other side of Helesphontus and Drakon honestly admits that the negotiations with Thrace were only a trick to win some time and avoid two wars at once. Now Athens can easily eliminate Thraki leaders if they would only wish to, so those leaders are forced to give up the plans about Great Thrace. As the news about slaves reform reach all Greek lands, more and more of them wish to buy metic status and the go to Lydia to get full citizenship. This works perfectly to Helenise captured lands as fast as possible and also increase numbers of "middle class" citizens. Loot captured in battles is shipped to mainland and sold, using that gold the state business like workshops, fisheries, docks, mines and blacksmiths are established to lower Athenian dependency on tax income. Colonies in Cyprus, Taurus and Libya expanded. *'Post event:' 20 pixels of colonised lands in Taurus just recently were Sarmatian lands, so people there ask to be a state under the Athenian rule. *'Reaction:' Athens establish Taurian League and promise to later expand it. (Athens loose 20px) Kingdom of Ulster: 'King Brian O'Donnell dies, and leaves his son Eirn O'Donnell as his heir. He immedately begins crushing all resiatance to his regin, and sends a further 1000 men to support Donnell. He creates a cavarly force to aid them, it numbers about 500. The economy is expanded, and 5 cities and 10 towns are built along the coast of Leinster. Welsh forces massing for an attack upon Donnell are attacked by the enclave. Caught by surprise, they are easily defeated, but at a heavy cost of over 250 cavarly and 750 men. Erin arrives in Wales with an army of 4500 (45000 is way too much for those times, especially for kinda newly established tribes) swordsmen, spearmen, and cavarly. He begins crushing the Welsh tribes one by one. In Ireland, his generals begin attacking several tribes, and push towards OTL Cork. With his postion in Ireland secured, he has the building of a city named Callkelly begin in Wales. More settlers are taken into Wales, and 15 small towns are established along the coast. '''Lituanian confederation: '''With the army well organized and the adaptation of the Lithuanian to the new government form, the Lithuanian seek more land and propose a Union with the Prussian and southern Latvian areas to challenge the Scandinavian influence in the region, while we wait for the answer, we peacefully integrate some Latvian tribes on the coastline (4px). We continue to trade with the Prussian, Latvian and Slav, our navy reach the Estonian tribe and knowledge is exchange. We propose to Prussia and to the well know places of Latvia an alliance against any potencial exterior attack, mainly Scandinavian and Slavic. The capital reach 5000 heads. *'Post event: Leader of Semba tribe, that united almost half of the Prussian tribes, would like to create a Baltic union with two different kings, with main purpose for union to raid, plunder and expand while keeping separate internal politics. 10 battle ships (of those times of course), 50 transport ships and plenty of light canoes for fast landing. Bafor tribal confederacy: Bupti's sone Moopa takes over. The worship of holy flamingos and pelicans gets better. We explore the coastline of Ras Nouadhibou moor and trade is made more so with a Berber tribe at OTL La Batterie. The local malitia improves it's tactics. A mostly 10px wide zone around our national border is explored again. There is now a 28 ship Felucca fishing fleet and the local defense forces use ivory spear tips. A few more explores and traders head for fellow Black tribes in OTL Boutilimit and Berber tribes at OTL Chinguetti. A few scout out http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouadane Ouadane, Akjoujt and Adrar. South Scandinavia: After 10 years without a reply, the Governing Council sends an official delegate to Ulster asking for alliance. We promise Lithuania not to attack it, and accept unconditionally the trade pact Lithuania proposed before. 5,000 more men are added to the military for a total of 10,000 men. The Gotlandish clans acceed to the Union, each clan's vote equal half of a Jutish/Danish vote, and equal an Anglish vote. Get 1 edp, expand by 1/2 of our limit. The military has put a watch on the Tradesmen League. *'Post event: '''Angles are not satisfied with only a 1/2 vote in the Governing Council, considering that they are the second most populous tribe in the union. They propose an idea to equalise votes of all representatives regardless of their tribe or clan. 3 gotish clans (northerns) support it, the other 2 (southerns) think it would be unnecessary because they are afraid of northerns using their votes against south gotland. Fight breaks out in the council and one of southern gotland clan representative is killed. All representatives ask a King to get involved and resolve both issues. *'In an emergency meeting, the Kings of Jutland and Denmark decide to reform the council by giving each clan/tribe/member kingdom/whatsoever an equal vote. The southern Gotlanders are told that decisions are made by all 8 representatives (Jutland, Denmark, the Angles, and 5 Gotlandish clans) so the northerners can not dictate the outcome of votes.' 930 B.C. *'Traders Union buys some land from Cimbri, territories exchanged with Fins in eastern Svealand.' *'Lyvia separates from Latgalia.' *'Influenced by often contact with Traders League, political systems in Estonia, Lyvia and Finland form.' *'Celtic culture in Panonia declines and is rapidly torn apart by incoming Germans, Gauls and other tribes.' *'Kingdom of Umbria invade southern tribes and take some lands.' *'As Celts culture is declining, Illyrian celts are also in danger, Liburni, Dalmati, Albani and mostly Native Illyrians take over the most of it's territory.' *'In the mix of celtic, dalmatian, illyrian and hungarian cultures, new and unique culture of Cellmaria rises.' *MOD Sorry for not regular turns, but I have some Real Life things going on at the time. '''Bafor tribal confederacy:' Bupti's sone Moopa openly promotes the worship of holy flamingos and pelicans. The Bafor fully explore the coastline of Ras Nouadhibou moor and finalise a trade deal with trade with a Berber tribe at OTL La Batterie. The local militia improves it's tactics and makes more axes. Millet is grown across the costline. A mostly 15px wide zone around our national border is explored. a 2x10px (total 40px) zone is annexed to the north and south of our coastline. The locals are coonverted to obeay holy flamingo and pelican worship. There is now a 30 ship Felucca fishing fleet. Explores and traders head for fellow Black tribes in OTL Boutilimit and Berber tribes at OTL Chinguetti, Ouadane, Akjoujt, Atar and Adrar. Dakhlet Nouadhibou and Bay of Arguin are exsplored by fishing boat. large tamarisk bushes and dwarf acacias are found on the coastline.' I quit due to having a major job underway in real life. I may return in 2 weeks. Hopfuly the rush is over.' Sarmatians: The Sarmatians improve their fishing and build a army with new weapons. South Scandinavia: Due to the fact that the Tradesmen League is trying to influence tribes in the East coast of the Baltic Sea, we declare an all out attack on the Tradesmen League. The countries formed by Finns and Estonians are put on a watch. Lithuania is invited to join the war against the Tradesmen League. In war state, 3,000 more men are recruited for a total of 13,000. Battle for Zealandcontinues until 75 percents of Traders League army is defeated. Both sides suffer casualties of about 4,000 men but after heavy fighting League has to retreat leaving southern part of Zealand. Tradesmen League Reaction: The Leaders Guild announce that they were attacked without any reason, because Scandinavians have no interests or allies in Eastern Baltic and it was only territorial exchange (Casus Belli -4). All garrisons and convoy defence ships are called from cities and ports but Guild gathers only 2'500 men. Navy is superior with a total of (because it is traders that do it by sea, ofc) 50 war ships and many transport ships. Teutonic, Cimbri, Aryan, Estonian (tribes) and Finnish (tribes) mercenaries to form a total of 3'000 reinforcements army. Estonian, Lyvian and Finnish states are called to war. Negotiations with Semba started. And Kalmar is offered to Lithuania for help. *Estonia refuses to join because of weak army. *Finland refuses to join because of weak army. *Lyvia agrees to join. Main general Aghi hopes that war will be as long as possible, so League's allies could join in and maybe even defeat Scandinavians. Athens: As Lydia now has infrastructure, more educated and skilled artists come here and start spreading Helenistic culture. Cornerstone of Helesphontes Polis Palace layed and vastly celebrated with vine. 5'000 citizens with estimated 20-25 thousands slaves come to settle and live in the future capital of Lydian province. now have stable economy and are regional military power To teach people self-defence, Drakon organises a march on 75px of Peloponnesus, 20'000 citizens take part, equiped with outdated armor and weapons and led by the King himself. This kind of practices is expected to be organised once every 3-4 years to have bigger military potential. More academies and junior-academies established. For the money, that are generated by state business, new workshops are established. Colonies in Taurus, Libya and Cyprys expand. Kingdom of Ulster: '''Wales is conquered, and expansion begins in England. Erin O'Donnell dies, and his son, Brian, becomes Brain the Second of Ulster. He continues his fathers expansion, and begins to subject the English tribes. In Ireland, Callkelly becomes the new capital. Chieftens competeing for power are brought in line, and a navu is put in construction. All Ireland is under the control of Ulster now, and Wales begins to follow. Wessax becomes a rival to Ulster, and war may follow soon. '''Lithuanian confederation: '''fearful of a potential Scandinavian attack, the Lithuanian army is increase with 500 men and war is declare upon Scandinavia, we invite Finland and Estonia to reconsider their position to defeat the Scandinavian army and force them to the peace table. 1800 soldiers are send to support the remain of the league army remnant to prepare a counter attack and expulsed the Scandinavian, the rest are order to defend costal cities. 150 Slavic mercenary are recruited. '''South Scandinavian D: We promise that Lithuania will not be harmed, and Lithuania can even take some of the League's land if you request. But if you try to attack us, or even attack Gotland, then prepare to get striked back. South Scandinavia update: People everywhere in the Union are acknowledged of the war. Guerrilas are formed to prepare for any counter attack from the League, especially in Gotland, where only 1,000 menforce are there. Number of the guerrilas reach 3,500 in Gotland, after peace is reached between the clans. In Zealand, the guerrilas reach 2,500, while in Jutland it numbers 6,000. In Scania guerrilas reach''' 2,000. The military helps in training the guerrilas, who might help in face-to-face battles, not only defence against a counter attack. A campaign is launched to increase crop production to feed soldiers. Except for a small group of Danes, all others agree to do this and improve their crop. Common people also start to turn iron brought to the south by communications with the Arians in west Scania into weapons for the guerrilas and military. Arians are offered a place in the union with a representative in the Governing Council. All current 8 representatives are agreeing. '''Mod Do you think I should involve guerilla fighters as a bonus or as a weaker alternative of army? ''As a weaker alternative of the army. guerrilas x 0.5 + army.'' 920 B.C. *'Kingdom of Umbria expands to south.' *'The end of Dark Ages in Greek city states' *'Influenced by Scandinavia, Saxons forms their state and invite Teutons to join.' *'Natives of Brittania are starting to gather against Ulster expansion' *'Traders League:' As peaceful trade league was disturbed by war, it is now renamed to Scandi League. Guild decides that defence in Zealand is worthless, so armies and gold are transported to Scania. Fearing of loosing their freedom and good economical position, peasants start preparing for a war in homeland. Some men in captured Zealandian territory also form groups and move to Scandinavian villages burning and plundering them. 1,000 men arives from Lyvia and 1,800 men arive from Lithuania. 500 Aryan mercenaries bought. Kalmar is given to Lithuania as promised. Semba tribes send some of their navy to stop Scandinavian tranportation of troops, and let the main army destroy Scandinavian Scania. Coastal fortresses are built all over the coast. *'Lithuanian confederation: '''After many year of war, we reconsider our position '(I misplace the Traders Leagues on the Balt coast) and we offer the the Dane to end support the league if we can establish a trade outpost on Kalmar after the Dane conquest of the area. We start to move our troops to Kalmar to prepare the evacuation. More to come... **'''South Scandinavian D: Being very grateful that Lithuania is willing to end its support for the Traders League, the Governing Council, as proposed by the King of the Danes, agrees to allow Lithuania to establish trade settlements and outposts on the formerly Scandi League's Scania. Anywhere in Scania, but only after we conquest it. We also hope to form an alliance to dominate this region together and settle future conflicts in the Baltic region. *'South Scandinavia:' The Union took control of the whole Zealand, and new lands are attributed to the Kingdom of the Danes. As the King of the Danes declare the Danes residing in former Traders League are traitors since they fought against the Danes, guerrilas in Jutland and Zealand start raiding newly captured village, ordering the peasants there to promise loyalty to the King of the Danes, or the peasants will be killed. After suffering heavy losses of 4,000 men, the army is redistributed and added 2,000 guerrilas and 1,000 of newly formed Gotlandish military (not separate military, all I mean is that they are formed by Gotlanders) for a total of 12,000 menforce. Among these, 1,000 continue to guard Gotland together with 3,500 guerrilas there. 5,000 in Scania attack the League's Scania from the north, 5,000 attack the southern tip of Scania to split the Trader Army into half. All of the guerrilas, except for those in Gotland, help in the attack. 1,000 of military guard Zealand and Jutland and stuff, plus 200 of military (not guerrilas!) temporarily attack Bornholm. By attacking the Scandi league from both the North and the South we hope to destroy them. Scandis loose 1000px of land and all the defensive positions, Main Guild and all the traders (not native people tho) are evaquated to Lyvia, from there they seek to unite all their allied states. Remaining 600 men and navy handed to Semba, Svealand territories are given to State of Finland. Kalmar is given as a gift to one of the Gotish clan former leaders that is in family union with Semba. Aryan mercenaries in Borholm crush Union's guerillas and ask to join saxons after Scandi League ceases to exist. Arians are given gold to stop helping the Scandi League.' Arians are again offered to join the Union. (mercenaries does not represent all tribe, they just doing their job) To the Saxons and Teutons:' We welcome the formation of this new union and we wish to establish trade and alliance between the two nations. *'It would now be proper to refer to the Southern Scandinavian Union as "the Union", and to refer to the Scandi League as "the League" for algorithm and diplomatic purposes. Regards, Laptop Zombie 04:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC)' *'Now all 10,000 are attacking. Can I restore it?' Ok, this will work but in the future you will be able to use guerillas only as a defending force Athens: Internal affairs: Drakon of Athens dies, and is succeded by his son, Adonis. As economical situation is getting better and better, new king seeks to expand trade by land, all greek states are offered to sign trade agreements to boost economical growth. After the wars in Panonia thousands of slaves are brought to Athens, this allows to sell citizenship to slaves not only from Atica, but also from other parts of Athenian Kingdom. Military and expansion: Military marches of citizens are established as a tradition. 1,000 more men recruited to serve in Greek Lydia and Thrace. Colonies in Cyprus, Taurus and Libya expanded by 75px. New traders fleet formed and accompanied by old 15 ships war fleet, it sets sail to the west, establishing 3 new colonies. (25px each) As this leaves Pyrheus and Athenian coasts unguarded, 30 more ships built and equiped with the best weapons and warriors, most of which, are Lydian slaves that got freedom for sharing their knowledge with new navy officers. Military academies established for generals, officers and naval commanders. Warriors are now trained in mountains, swamps and other harsh enviroment, to learn different tactics and get used to all the possible battlefields. 910 B.C. *'Kingdom of Kush emerges.' *'Semba unite whole Prussia.' *'Finland and Estland sign a mutual defence agreement.' *'Warbands continue attacking and plundering Carthaginian borders.' *'Macedonian and Thrakian hegemonies are now united under one King. Local tribes are conquered to unite all native territories.' *'South Scandinavia:' The Governing Council wants peace for all of the Union. However, the Zealandish guerrilas threaten to secede if the Union would not be able to dominate the region. Therfore, they wants the Council to take Aldred clan. After suffering 1,000 men loss, we add back 2,000 men to make 13,000. 7,000 men attack Aldred clan. (Union captures whole clan territory. (495px)) An alliance request is sent to Lithuania, hoping Lithuania can help us normalise relations with Finland, Estland, Lyvia, Latgalia, Prussia and Semba. **Post event: Four of five Gotish clans announce neutrality in this war. (Because Scandinavia is attacking gotish people) **Finland (borders Scandinavia in the north after alg), fearing of possible invasion make quadruple alliance "Baltic confederation", along with Estland, Lyvia and Semba. Semba stops trading with Lithuania until their clear position is officially announced. *'Athens:' Internal affairs: King Adonis continues the family "tradition" of reforms. He organises "Demos council" of 500 representatives elected by their social class. 35% of council is active political characters and military officers, 25% aristocracy, 25% middle class citizens, 15% metics. Demos has right to make decisions on every aspect of Athenian Kingdoms life but King can veto voting or temporarily disband council itself. King secretaries are still executive organs of "goverment". First meeting of council organised to improve tax system and economical growth. External affairs: After Macedonia and Thrace united, generals are afraid that regional status quo will change, it is proposed to attack as fast as possible and divide "would-be" union by vassalizing Thrace or crushing it. Adonis isn't too happy about upcoming war but he starts preparing armies. Military: King grants rights to metics to participate in military marches of citizens. Blacksmiths and workshops are provided with more iron and timber to double the output of weapons and armor. To strenghten navy in each of 30 ships of local navy 50 men are replaced by archers that can shot flaming arrows. Total naval capacity (oversea fleet is not included) is 4,500 men. On-land army is doubled in size thanks to pre-army training of citizens. As citizens are afraid of being forced to join army, goverment announces that recruitment is voluntary. Even volunteer peasantry (guerila) is left the last barrier of defense, just in case. Scouts report estimated 20'000 of potential Macedonian-Thraki menforce. Colonies: Taurian League expanded by 100px. Sikelia, Cyrenaica, Tripolitania expanded by 50px each. Minor expansion on Aegean islands (+50px) *'Kingdom of Ulster: '''War begins with the death of Brian the 2nd, and Wessex begins striking at key Ulster area in England. However, A massive attack by King Mahoun O'Donnell sees the fall of Wessex, and it is taken over by Ulster. A empire of Ulster is established, and it is planned to invade Northern France. Work on a Navy begins. **'MOD Did you read the rules about expansion?' *'Lithuanian Confederation: The king of Lithuania is about to announce his decision but die one day before the announcement, his illegitimate son take the throne with the support of a powerful clan oppose to the confederation founding clan, civil war is prevent with the promise that nothing will change in the administration. The new king, ambitious, decide to curve a Baltic empire but for now, he propose a mediation between the Baltic confederation and the Scandinavian Union to not lose any of the two potencial trading partner and at the same time, increase the Lithuanian wealth. We send an envoy to the Scandinavian king in which we accept the alliance but for the moment prefer to keep it a secret clause to continue trading. Some ships are added to the navy and 1000 soldiers are recruited to reach 10 000 "professional troops". We ask to established a trading post as promise on Kalmar. 900 B.C. *'''General Hiram Ahira overtakes power in Carthage to defend all the lands but it may be too late. *'Macedonian tribes are fully united to form Macedonia, Thrace needs more time and union is delayed again.' *'Latins try to 'liberate' Rome again, rushing from Umbria with big forces, they manage to siege the city and kick most of Etrurians from the mainland' *'Epyrian confederation formed' *'Semba Prussians slowly assimilate old baltic lands along the southern coast of Baltics and army is increased because of tension in region.' *'Following Semba all members also increase army.' *'Finland offers Scandinavia to meet halfway in the Svealand, secure border and build fortifications on both sides to avoid war.' *'South Scandinavia:' We decided to split Svealand with Finland and take all of Gotaland. and secure the border. (Expanded by 200px) However, fortification is refused. As promised, a trade settlement of Lithuania is formed in Kalmar. The Governing Council collectively decides that South Scandinavia and Lithuania should work together to reduce hostility in the region, although the alliance would now be secret. Saxonia is asked for a secret alliance, as we fear the new Lithuanian king is preparing for an attack on us after securing support from Finland, Estland, Lyvia and Semba. Economy is still improved, but the guerrilas and military continue to train to prepare for defence against a possible attack, and a future attack to take over the Baltic confederation. Trade continues with Arians. Expand exactly 1/2 of expansion limit in Gotaland. 1 edp is taken as crops are grown more and better seeds are developed. The people start to raise pigs. 'Border with the Saxons is fortificated. (1/2) **'Post-events: '''Saxons refuse alliance because of aggresive Scandinavian position in the region. The Baltic Federation announces that it is not supporting Lithuania nor Scandinavia. Aryans are trying to keep good relations with both, Scandinavia and Finland, but due to previous wars, it leans toward Fins. **'South Scandinavia:' Due to the Saxons' refusal to form an alliance, emergency situation is declared across the union and the military is put on a watch at all borders: with Saxonia, Arians and Finns. With the Baltic's declaration, Scandinavia tells Lithuania it's probably time to publicise our alliance, because the Federation is no longer hostile or friendly to either nations. It's time for we, the strong nations, to hold our fate and control this region. **'Good enough, but due to your fortifications they reply with the same. Saxonian and Finnish borders fortified.' *'Athens:' King Adonis announces psiloi draft and calls 5,000 of them to serve the regular army. He sees perfect moment to crush Thrace but war is not declared. 300px of Thraki tribes land is captured (by expansion) and declared Athenian. Regular army is split to two parts, 7,500 men along with 5,000 drafted psiloi will go to war, and 2,500 men are left as reserve forces. Diplomats are sent to Umbria and Latin generals to improve relations. **'Post-event:' United Thrace does nothing about 300px of land that was captured and Adonis's plan fails. **'Athens:' As scouted 20,000 men that could join Thraki and Macedonian armies is a powerful force, that Athens would barely stop, Adonis dispatches his generals with main army to cross thraki tribes land and attack unprepared armies of United Thrace. To have better connection to battlefields, reserve armies vassalize 300px of tribal land. **Battle of Thracian Valley:Thrace lost the battle in defence but Athens suffered heavy casualties too. Adonis decides to do tactical retreat to Vosporos and wait for united Thraki/Macedonian armies reinforced with reserve and in the defending position. Defences prepared. *'Lithuanian confederation: We agree to the Scandinavian that neutrality make the secret is now useless and we announce that an alliance exist between our two nations, without telling when it was made. We integrate some Latvian tribe in Latvia that were under our influence, adding some 60 px to the Lithuanian confederation, 5000 troops are prepared for an attack against the Latvian tribe while the rest are assigned as reserve if the situation go wrong or if someone else, mainly Prussia. Our trade continue to prosper and the trade outpost in Kalmar allow the Lithuanian Union to be more know in the area of the Baltic, The capital grow with a slow demographic expansion and the life expectancy is slightly better than two decade ago. The idea of expaning in the Slavic world is advance but the king insisted upon gaining the Baltic coast before. 890 B.C. *'''Cimbri joins Saxonia as autonomous tribe. *'Prussians reunite all Prussian lands.' *'Latins win siege of Rome and establish Latin Roma.' *'Dalmati and Liburni create dual-state.' *'Thrace sends 7,500 more men to counter-attack Athens, Macedonia reinforces with 5,000. A total of 13,750 men marches on Vosporos.' *Lithuania has 11 edp, Athens have 9 edp, Bafor has 8 edp, Sarmatia has 5, Ulster has 4, Latin Roma: with the establishment of the new monarchic government in Rome, several tribes leaders begin into creating a expansive campaign by expanding towards the north central italian regions and establishing an army of 20,000 soldiers (sorry, too much, I think 7-10k for the state of that size is fair enough) from all the Latin Kingdom. while this military and navy are built up. and navy expands. *'Athenian D:' We offer Roma trade agreement and possible military cooperation in future. Athens: After victorious march and tactical retreat, Adonis feels confident about the future of Athens. Althought he lost almost 15% of his army, he asures his secretaries and Demos that if the Battle of Vosporos goes well, Athens will rule all the Thrace by 870B.C. However, if Thrace will accept harsh terms of peace that king is preparing, war may end sooner. To make it happen, Adonis decides to send his army to battle straight away without defending. With perspective of a bright future, 13,800 men are preparing to fight the biggest battle their known world have ever seen. At the same time, 2,500 reserve army is still waiting, if main army wins, they will be still fresh and ready to make a final blow on Thrace, and take as much lands as possible. With help of oversea navy both Libyan, Cyprus, Taurus, Punic and Italic colonies are expanded by 100px. *Battle of Vosporos Thraki army is completely destroyed, only garrison is left. Athens lost majority of men but this victory decided the fate of this war and future Kingdom. Due to big losses, Adonis recalls reserve from attacking and will let the main army to rest. Additional 1,000 psiloi drafted to support reserves. King's prediction about the end of the war in 970 b.c. is becoming reality. Athens are now country. Lithuania Confederation: 'As the first step toward imperial government, most of the Tribal armies are nationalised by the king, adding 4000 troups to reach 9000 regular troops in total. We invite the Latvian(or the blue area abobe us) to cede us 100 pixel of their southern coastal area, we offer a treaty with Prussia that will promote diplomacy over war deal with territorial and interest conflict in the Baltic area. We continue to trade with everyone around use and the Scandinavian, making the Scandinavian expansion a good thing. '(Economy is now flourishing in Lithuania) *'Prussia' officially announces that it has no territorial demands or interests in the north as long as Lithuania stays there. 'Notes' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. We made it to 10th turn, thanks guys! DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Max recruitment and population factors. Put all algorithm calculators on some hosting so players don't have to count everyhing by themselves. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments, discusions and suggestions Add me to the map please. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me or map doesn't change even when I change the file? DariusTheMouse (talk) 20:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC)# I have the same problem as well, Darrius.Whipsnade (talk) 21:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe?